30 Laven Kisses
by Newey07
Summary: As the title says, it's 30 randomly prompted Laven drabbles. Fem!Allen again, don't like, don't read.


**Author's Note: Curse my Laven obssession! Yeah so... I don't own D Gray-Man. And Fem!Allen again. P.S. They are already a couple in some of them (it's probably obvious which ones).**

**30 Laven Kisses**

Pervert

Ellen squeaked as she felt a hand on her backside. Whipping around to face the perpetrator she found Lavi, hand still outstretched.

"PERVERT!" she yelled with a face redder than his hair.

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. "Sorry, it was just so tempting Moyashi-chan."

Suddenly he doubled over clutching his stomach. The girl stalked off shouting "MY NAME IS ELLEN."

Wall

The pair ducked into an alleyway, breathing hard. "Why won't they leave us alone?" Ellen whispered harshly.

Hearing voices, Lavi pushed her into the wall and captured her lips. People appeared at the mouth of the alley, but quickly ran off, seeing an obviously kissing couple.

"You know, we could have just hidden." Ellen remarked, pulling away with a blush.

He grinned. "I know."

Asleep

Ellen entered the library in search of Lavi, only to find him passed out at his desk, surrounded by papers. She smiled and neatly tidied up the work. Removing one sheet that was stuck to his face, she pecked him on the cheek. The girl turned away only to jump when she heard a voice.

"Hmmmmm, you're pretty cute when you think I'm asleep Ellen-tan."

"Ah."

School

Lavi got a nosebleed. "You look good in sera-fuku, Moyashi-chan!"

For a mission, they had to pose as students in Japan and Lavi was very much enjoying his view.

Ellen was standing there, blushing, in a white blouse with a black, sailor style collar and a short black skirt with long white socks and black pumps. She fiddled with the red ribbon around her neck. "Can we just get this over with?"

The redhead stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist. He nuzzled her hair before kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry Ellen-tan, I won't let anyone else have you!"

Tears

"I couldn't save them!" She cried beating at his chest.

Lavi merely tightened his grip and whispered to her. "There was nothing you could have done. You can't save everyone Ellen."

"But… but…" she whimpered.

He kissed up the tears that were trailing down her cheek. "Are you going to stop crying now?" he asked.

The girl nodded and went on her tip-toes to peck him on the lips. "Thank you…"

Sing

Lavi was intrigued to hear a beautiful singing voice coming from Ellen's room.

"Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress."

He peeked through her door to find Ellen twirling around the room with Timcampy. She was so entranced with her singing that she didn't notice Lavi, leaning on the doorframe with a grin.

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance.  
Silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me."

"Don't mind if I do!" He said, startling the girl. He scooped her up and kissed her deeply.

She blushed and questioned, "How long have you been there for?".

"Long enough, Ellen-tan. Long enough."

Ribbon

Lavi had a fetish for ribbons. Whenever Ellen wore one he became more touchy-feely than normal.

Such as right now, he had pinned the girl to the side of his desk and untied the ribbon with his teeth. The girl barely had time to blush before she was ravished.

"I like your ribbon, Ellen; I think I'm going to keep it." He purred and pressed his lips once more to hers in a dominating kiss.

Woods

They were lost. Hopelessly so. In the woods. In the middle of nowhere. But they didn't let it deter them. The couple strolled along happily, hand in hand. Lavi brought their entwined hands up and kissed the back of hers.

Ellen smiled and said "If I had to be stuck in a forest, I'm glad it was with you Lavi."

With a grin, he replied: "I'm glad too."

He reached for his hammer and shouted "Ōzuchi Kozuchi, grow, grow, grow!"

The pair climbed on and Lavi yelled "Extend!"

They shot upwards and Ellen grinned. "Yeah, I'm really glad."

Wonderland

Lavi surveyed his surroundings with confusion. He was in some kind of forest, with all kinds of different trees and flowers in it. A tingle on his lower back informed him that he was different from normal as well. He looked around to find a fluffy white bunny tail protruding from just above his butt. He reached up in suspicion and was not disappointed when he felt long ears on the top of his head.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm a rabbit. What the hell?" he grumbled.

"There you are silly rabbit! Why were you running so fast?" Lavi turned to see Ellen step out from behind a bush. She too was different.

'Strike!'

He grabbed his nose in an effort to stop the sudden rush of blood. She was wearing a very short, poofy blue dress with a white apron. On her legs were black and white striped tights and black mary-jane slippers. He snuck a peek at her hair and almost salivated when he saw a big black ribbon nestled on her white curls.

He deduced that he was dreaming of 'Alice in Wonderland', well more like 'Ellen in Wonderland'.  
"Screw being late, I'd rather be here." With that said he tackled the girl to the ground and began kissing her hungrily.

Closer

"Hey Ellen-tan."

"Yes Lavi?"

"Come here would you?"

She raised an eyebrow but stood in front of him.

"Closer"

She took a step.

"Closer"

She stepped again, until there was no room between them. He pecked her on the lips.

"Perfect."

I Love You

Lavi sat on his bed, leaning against the wall, with Ellen sitting between his legs. There was a comfortable silence as he wrapped his arms around her middle, nuzzling her neck. Ellen leaned her head back and announced "I love you."

He kissed her lazily in response. "Love you too."

Maid

"Lavi! Hide me!"

Ellen burst in to his room and hid behind under bed. Before he could respond, Lenalee rushed in also, makeup in hand.

"Have you seen Ellen-chan?" she asked, huffing.

He shook his head and the girl dashed out again without another word.

Confused, Lavi helped Ellen out from under his bed, asking: "Why was she chasing you Moyashi-chan?"

He got his answer. Lenalee had forced the poor girl in to a maid's outfit and wanted to finish the job with makeup. He shouted "STRIKE!" watching in amusement as the girl flushed with embarrassment. He kissed her and with a perverse grin said: "Why don't I help you out of that outfit, Ellen-tan?"

She kneed him in the groin.

Mine (AU)

Lavi arrived on his motorcycle to pick Ellen up from high-school. He looked around for the beautiful white-haired girl and gritted his teeth when he spotted her surrounded by boys, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Quickly pacing up behind the girl, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She tensed before relaxing when she realised it was him. With a challenging smirk, he said to the boys "Thanks for looking after my Moyashi-chan."

The high-schoolers watched in jealousy as their 'prey' was led away by the redheaded nineteen year old, jumping in surprise when the girl stomped on his foot and yelled "My name is Ellen!".

They heard him whine "But Ellen-tan I was just keeping you saaaaaffffeeee!"

The girl shut him up with a kiss.

Awkward

"Ellen-chan, have you seen La-" Lenalee's sentence fell short as she entered the other girl's room (without knocking).

She found herself accidently seeing Lavi pinning a blushing and very flustered Ellen to the floor, kissing his way up her neck.

She span around and quickly left, face burning.

Ellen covered her face with her hands, murmuring "That was Lenalee wasn't it?"

Lavi grunted and peeled away the girl's hands before kissing her lips. "Oh well."

Sexy

He couldn't help himself. She was just too tempting. They had just finished off some Level 3s when it happened.

Lavi looked over at Ellen to see her panting slightly, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin. She had activated Crown Clown so she was scantily clad in short shorts, exposing the smooth curve of her hips, with two strips of fabric draping over her long legs from her belt. Eyes raking up her pale stomach he saw the way the only things covered were her chest, wrapped in bandages, and her shoulders with the fur-collared cloak. Her usually neat white curls were tussled, giving her the perfect 'sex hair'.

All in all, it looked more like she had appeared from one of his wet dreams than fighting the Earl's minions.

He gave a groan and practically attacked her with a kiss. He purposely left a nice, dark hickey at the base of her throat, grinning smugly when the girl whimpered.

Young (AU)

A six-year-old Ellen was hiding in a bush in her garden, tensed and ready to bolt. Before she could react, she was abruptly tackled by a nine year old bundle of energy. "Found you Ellen-tan!" it cried.

The brunette girl looked up at her redhead friend. He looked ridiculous, his hair was full of twigs and his face and clothes were covered in mud. She began to giggle cutely. The elder tilted his head in confusion. "You're covered in dirt Lavi-kun!"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I may have fallen over a few times."

The girl reached up and started gently pulling the twigs out of his hair. When she had finished she licked her thumb and wiped the mud off of his face. Deeming her work finished, she pecked his nose. "Much better."

The boy blushed. "Ah… thank you Ellen-tan."

Cold

Ellen was cold. She stood shivering, waiting for the train to arrive. She tried to gain some heat by rubbing her arms but failed miserably.

She was surprised when she felt a body embrace her from behind. Looking up into Lavi's smiling face, she decided that body heat was a good way to keep warm. Giving him a kiss as thanks, Ellen let herself relax into Lavi's comforting arms.

Scarf

Lavi liked his scarf. It had many different uses:

It kept him (and Ellen) warm when it was cold outside.

He could wrap it around both of their necks, keeping her tethered to him until he removed it.

Also, it provided a bit of privacy for the couple, he merely need to hold it up in front of their faces and he could kiss her without being watched.

Yes, Lavi liked his scarf.

Happy

For some reason, Ellen was in a really good mood today. She skipped down the hallways of the Order, greeting everyone she passed with a smile. Not even Kanda could dampen her spirits.

"Hn, what's got you so happy Moyashi?"

"I have no idea Kanda-san!" she giggled.

Surprised at the lack of retaliation, Kanda could only stare as the girl carried on her merry way, humming an upbeat melody.

Lavi was currently bored out of his mind and drowning in paperwork. Deciding to cheer him up, Ellen used her awesome ninja skills to sneak behind his chair without him noticing. In a move of the upmost stealth, she kissed his right cheek and darted behind the chair again when his head snapped up. He looked around, confused before settling back down to work, chalking it up to his boredom playing tricks on him. Suppressing a laugh, Ellen did the same to his left. This time the junior Bookman actually called out: "Ellen-tan?"

The only response he received was her bursting into a fit of giggles. Turning around, the sight brought a grin to his face.

Stars

The pair was sitting out on one of the Order's balconies, cuddled beneath a blanket. Ellen had wanted to go stargazing and had dragged a willing Lavi along. Shifting in his embrace, Ellen pecked Lavi's cheek.

"Thanks for doing this with me."

He brought her closer to his chest, replying "Any time, Ellen-tan."

Lavi began to point out the constellations, grinning as she listened in wonder, impressed by his knowledge.

Morning

Lavi woke to his favourite sight in the world: Ellen snuggled into his chest, legs intertwined with his own.

He admired her peaceful expression, long white lashes resting on equally pale skin, plump pink limps slightly parted and a relaxed brow. Listening to her slow breathing, he thought back over his previous 48 aliases trying to recall what he could have done to deserve such a wonderful person in his life.

He was broken out of his stupor when his girlfriend stirred and began to wake up. She kissed his jaw and sleepily mumbled "Morning."

'Seriously' he thought, 'I must have been a saint in a previous life.'

Shirt

He always liked it when Ellen wore his shirts (especially when she didn't wear anything else). He liked it because, not only did she look ridiculously adorable being swamped by it, Lavi felt it showed his claim on the beautiful girl, pleasing his possessive side greatly.

He walked over to the girl and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you my Moyashi-chan."

Ears

"Lavi-kun! My brother got to Ellen-chan! She needs your help, but be careful, she might still be in shock." A frantic Lenalee told the redhead.

He sprang from his seat. "What did Komui do to her?"

Upon entering the science department, Lavi found a very angry Ellen throttling Komui (so much for shock). On her head was a pair of twitching bunny ears and there was a fluffy tail poking out from the top of her skirt.

"Kawaii-jyan!" he cried and scooped the girl up bridal style. Planting a kiss on her nose, he carried the blushing girl out of the room. "Now we're both rabbits!"

Paperwork

Lavi heaved a sigh. He was so bored, stuck doing paperwork and he didn't even have his lovely Moyashi-chan for company! His mind strayed to thoughts of the girl: the way she laughed, how cute she looked when she blushed etc.

His memory then chose to remind him of how she promised she would reward him if he finished his work. Suddenly more enthusiastic, Lavi set to work again, though carefully in case he accidently started to write about Ellen.

There would be kisses, he decided. And ribbons. Lots of ribbons.

Carry

Lenalee was worried. Kanda and Ellen were fighting again and she couldn't get them to stop. Spotting a familiar head of red hair, she ran towards the cafeteria entrance.

"Lavi-kun! Help! Kanda-kun and Ellen-chan are fighting and they won't listen to me! It's about to turn violent, please do something!"

With a nod Lavi walked over to the arguing pair, picked up a still shouting Ellen and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He stuck one hand in his pocket, the other firmly encircling her waist, pretending not to notice the fist beating against his back. He strolled nonchalantly back to his room.

Everyone in the cafeteria sweatdropped. "Simple, yet effective." commented Lenalee.

Depositing the girl on his bed, Lavi pouted. "It makes me jealous when you spend time with Yu-chan."

Rolling her eyes, the girl gave him a kiss.

"Silly rabbit, you know I only love you."

Bath

He bounded into her room with a cry of "Ellen-tan!", accidently catching her just out of the bath. She was clad only in a short towel.

"Lavi!" she yelled indignantly.

"Tee hee. Oops."

Without wasting any time he kissed her full on the lips and ran for the hills.

Dark Ellen

Grinning, Lavi watched as Ellen played another group of men out of their money.

"Royal flush! If you'd be so kind gentlemen."

They handed over the winnings with a grumble.

"How does she do it? I made sure to deal her bad cards and I didn't even see her cheat!"

With a smirk, the girl grabbed his arm and they walked off.

Outside, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him aggressively.

'Man, Dark Ellen is such a turn-on.'

Glomp

Ellen was calmly talking to Lenalee when Lavi, appearing from nowhere, tackled her to the ground. "Ellen-tan! I missed you!" he pecked her on the lips.

"Lavi, you saw her yesterday."

Snow Angel

"Ellen! Look! Snow!" Lavi exclaimed happily.

They ran outside like a pair of excited children (which they kind of were). Ellen immediately threw a snowball at Lavi, spurring an all out war.

Several minutes later, the girl dropped to the ground and made a snow angel. Lavi offered her a hand and looked at her as she gratefully took it and stood up to admire her work.

Her already white curls were covered in snow and her pale cheeks were flushed from the cold. She had a serene smile on her face, looking like it would never leave.

She said "I love making snow angels."

He pulled her into a hug remarking "You are a snow angel."

She giggled.

"That was so cheesy."

She kissed him.

"But I liked it."

Ice Cream

It was a hot summer's day and our favourite quartet of exorcists were all eating ice creams (well, except Kanda).

Lavi got an idea. "Ne, Ellen-tan, can I try some of yours?"

Not noticing his grin, she handed him the cone. He licked it and gave it back, all the while thinking 'Indirect kiss, score!'


End file.
